


After crisis

by RuleTheWorldGirlFF



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Corona - Freeform, F/M, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleTheWorldGirlFF/pseuds/RuleTheWorldGirlFF
Summary: Katja and Max were dating before corona, but with the virus sending the world into a lockdown they lost touch.Now they meet on a birthday of their friend again. What has changed between them?
Relationships: Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	After crisis

**Author's Note:**

> So this Time a boyxgirl OS about Max. It‘s not as good as the first one, mostly because it’s a translation from my german OS and translating things is harder than to write something completely own, but here we go  
> I hope you enjoy it  
> And don’t forget: I live for kudos and comments

„So do you know anything about how your life is gonna look like after summer break with the virus being still all over?", Ashley asked, as she let herself fall on the sofa right next to me. She moved her head towards me so her beautiful black curls fell perfectly on her shoulders. She was just so beautiful, I couldn't even put into words how I loved her hair.   
I shook my head to give her an answer to her question and not getting tapped by staring at her hair. It would be really strange. It would look like some kinky stuff, which I was really not into.   
„You're a journalist, right?", she asked further. I wiggled my head from right to left and back again.   
„Kinda Yeah, kinda no", I said than. She was a little bit confused and pulled her eyebrows closer together. I saw the imaginary question marks in her eyes and decide to put her on the current state of affairs. I explained to her that yes I studied to become a journalist but explore throughout my way a love for writing completely own storys and that I want to train and later be a writer for trauma storys, which are read by therapists during their therapy sessions. I knew it was a strange job, but the daughter of my mother's best friend does the same and she was really excited about her job and told me everything about it. I soon found out that it was also the perfect job for myself.  
„Shit, so corona really fucked up all of your plans, didn't it?", she asked disappointed like I was. I nodded: „Yeah, I couldn't enter university because of that and had to stay in the editorial staff because of that. I hope next year is gonna get better, because I honestly want to leave my job. It's just nothing for me!"  
„I see your point. For me it took about five jobs until I found the right one for myself, so yeah. I hope your dreams come true, even with the virus making life hard!"  
I nodded in response and than sighed. Corona couldn't happened more inappropriate. My eyes flowed to the ocean right just about five meters in front of us. The beach was almost empty recalling that it's 2 in the morning. But it was great. I spend the whole day on a full beach with people's asses almost on my face, no safety distance.   
Alice, my best friend and roommate, celebrated her birthday right now. We could call it party if we wanted to but it clearly was more a getting together with some friends. Many people of the Red Bull staff were here, since Alice was working there as well. Therefore Max was also here. Max and she had a close relationship, being both at the beginning of twenty. Through her I got to know Max, but Max und I clearly weren't just friends. We started dating last year, but with corona setting the world into a lockdown there was no way for me and Max to catch up, because he was most of the time in Monaco and I was stucking in germany. The first couple of weeks we chatted every day and called often but than we just lost touch and now he seems kind of a stranger to me. I don't know how to call the thing between us, if there is even a thing between us. It's weird and sad at the same time because I really felt like Max and I were made for each other. We just fitted perfectly. Max and I did talked a little today but it was more of a „Hey, how are you? What are you doin'?" chat not getting deep into anything at all. And now he was talking to his colleagues the last two hours not really paying attention to me, which I'm not mad about because I didn't payed attention to him either. I talked much to Ashley or to Alice, so I wasn't alone either. It was just, that I wished Max and I would have had the clarifying conversation.   
„Ash, you wanna go? I'm kinda tired!", I heard Alec asking, who was Ashley's boyfriend and at the same time Alice's brother. I knew Alec for almost my whole life Since Alice and I become best friends in second grade. He was such a nice guy and Ashley and him made the perfect couple. They got together with 17 and never broke up since than.   
„Yeah, let's go!", Ashley answered firstly looking at him, before smiling at me again.  
„Always nice to meet you, Katja. I hope everything is gonna be fine", she said as she stood up from the sofa.  
„Yeah, hope so too", I answered and then winked at them. They said goodbye to the rest of the group before they left the small cafe we were in. I waited for some minutes, before clapping my hands, so everyone looked at me.  
„I think I'm gonna go as well", I told them.   
„Can't you wait for about half an hour more, so we can go home together?", Alice asked, moving out of Thomas' arms. Thomas was kind of her Boyfriend but just when they were meeting up. It was something between friendship + and love, K couldn't really give it a name, Alice couldn't either. But who was I to judge her? As long as she was happy, I'm fine with that and she really seemed to be happy.   
„You don't have to go, just because I want to leave!", I laughed, thinking it would have been clear from the start. Alice sighed.  
„Yeah I no, but there is no way, I allow you to walk through Den Haag in the middle of the night on your own!", she said than. I saw her point, since den Haag was a big city and big cities never had a reputation of being safe, especially not during the night, but I felt like sowas strong enough to handle that risk. It was not like I wanted to conquer the whole city. I would just go to therapy station and from the car to the hotel. No big deal, but Alice was always acting like my big sister, even though there were just two months between us.  
"Don't you worry. I'm gonna make it home!", I told her with a little smile. I said goodbye to all the people, who sat around the table but as soon as I got to Alice, she grapped my wrist.   
"Honey, I won't let you go. It's dangerous!", she warnes me. I rolled my eyes and wanted to say something, as Max interrupted me even before.  
"I can bring you. I wanted to leave anyway", he said. Alice started to smile widely: "Great, that's perfect!"  
I looked in surprise at Max, who just ended our eye contact, as he made his way to tell people, saying goodbye to everyone. I wanted to protest, but than again I wanted to spend time with Max, so that could be the perfect time.   
"Let's go", he said to me and pointed towards the distance, where the street is and where he parked his car. I followed him, leaving some place between us because I honestly didn't know how to react towards him. We got to his car and I sad down on the passenger seat, as he moved himself in front of the wheel. The radio music and our breaths were the only noises during the drive, even though I wanted to say so much to him, but I just couldn't. If we were friends, if we were more than friends, if he loved me or if he met someone else. My mouth was completly dry and my head empty.   
"That's your hotel, right?", he asked, as he stopped the car next to the side walk on a parking space. I nodded, but than felt stupid for saying nothing at all, so I said "Yes". I felt some courage flowing through my body as it was now or never. I moved my head towards him.  
"What's between us?", I asked him. Max eyes got wide in surprise.  
"Didn't thought you gonna asked me tonight, after that evening", he laughed, but I just couldn't even smile, because I was so scared of the answer. Do I even want to know it? I drill my fingers into the leather of the car door, while still looking at Max, who understood, that I wanted an answer.  
"I don't know. Do you have a new one?", he asked than. I immediatly shook my head and made him smile with that action: "Good to hear. Me either!"  
"So if you want to, we can continue where we stopped before corona", he added. I started to smile, as my heart almost jumped out of my chest because that was exactly what I wanted to hear.   
"That would be awesome", I said and quiekly moved my head forward to kiss Max on the cheek.  
"Perfect", he answered.


End file.
